


Softer than Silk

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Admiration, F/F, Praise, Silk - Freeform, quiet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: To Lalasa, Tian is softer than silk.





	Softer than Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Softer than Silk

“You’re softer than silk,” Lalasa breathed, trailing a finger along the smooth skin of Tian’s arm late at night as they lay in bed above her shop.


End file.
